A Series of Random Events
by Justrockzyxxx
Summary: ADOPTED FROM xXAGirlAndHerWolfx. One had her eyes on Valkyrie's stomach, and whispered something to the girl beside her. The second girl nodded and the first clapped happily to herself. She focused her thoughts and eyes on Valkyrie's stomach,and blinked. Valkyrie doubled over screaming. Rated M for chapters later on. Not many lemons. (Will upload more of her chapters)
1. Happy Birthday

**ADOPTED FROM** **xXGirlandherWolfX - Following chapters (up to ch9) also belongs to her.**

These days, there just isn't enough time for falling in love. But Valkyrie Cain had managed to it, as well as falling into complete danger. But then again, you don't see many people saving the world either...

It came to Valkyrie's eighteenth birthday, and the crew decided to give her time to relax before they yanked her back into the lovely little land known as chaos... wait... that's what she likes calling it.

She was in her bedroom at her parents' house, listening to the Olly Murs album that Crystal had gotten her as a present. Jesus, how Crystal was a ping of the bra strap but she knew Val's taste of music. Typical...

Val was beginning to doze off when Fletcher appeared in her room.

He saw her current state of nodding off and started chuckling quietly, then stepped slowly beside her. He leaned in close to the left side of her head and began to breath lightly onto it. After about three seconds she screamed in fright and kicked him in the nads. Hard. Fletcher dropped to the floor, holding them, almost in tears if you cared to look close enough.

'Jesus Fletch you don't sneak up on me when I'm nearly asleep!'

Fletcher stood, eyes watering, but he was slowly recovering.

'Sorry, I forgot.'

Val shook her head, then realised something was different with Fletcher. Oh. My. God.

His hair was flat! It's a rare thing that happens in this world... Fletcher having his hair flat… usually the problem is that he is almost out of hair gel... Let's go with that plan.

'So... someone seems to be flat today...'

Fletcher gave her a glare.

'I ran out of hair gel.'

'JACKPOT!' Valkyrie mentally thought whilst celebrating.

Fletcher saw it in her eyes that she found his little situation funny, so he rolled his eyes and continued. 'Does your dad have any?' Val shook her head.

'No, he uses water.' The simple words caused Fletcher to become girlishly outraged.

'How the hell does your dad use water?' Valkyrie shrugged, only containing her laughter with a guard kitten.

'I don't know... wets it, brushes it to the side then hopes to god it doesn't get windy outside, which is the most common thing around here.'

Fletcher nodded as Val's phone began to ring. She began to struggle removing it from her pocket, and started trying to squeeze it out instead.

'You better be bloody grateful for these stupid skinny jeans' she mumbled at Fletcher. He laughed at her, just as her phone broke free from the tiny space in her pocket. She quickly read the caller I.D then answered.

'Good Morning this is Valkyrie Cain, World savior... sort of. Assistant to Skulduggery Pleasant, What's up?' She looked at Fletcher from the corner of her eye to see him shaking his head with a smirk on his face. She could have sworn he was laughing. Skulduggery answered her.

'The sky is up Miss Cain, I expect eighteen year olds to know that by now...' Valkyrie laughed slightly as he continued. 'Anyway, get on Skype; we have a surprise for you.'

She tilted her head, even though he couldn't see it. 'We?' Skulduggery sighed.

'Just get on the damn thing...' Valkyrie hung up and walked to her already on computer.

She opened up Skype then logged in. She waited a minute with Fletcher at her side. Then Ghastly logged on.

'Guess they're calling from Ghastly's shop...' Said Fletcher, clearly pointing out the obvious. Valkyrie punched him playfully in the stomach just as Ghastly called her. Fletcher was nuzzling her neck as she accepted the call and Ghastly and Skulduggery showed up on the screen. Fletcher looked at the screen awkwardly as he moved away slowly.

'Er hi...' Said Ghastly. Skulduggery was giggling immaturely at them both. He began to quiet down as he started speaking again.

'Ah happy birthday Val. We have a present for you.' As he said those words, a girl began to walk out behind them. Valkyrie was about to warn them, when she recognized the figure and features of her. She slightly stuttered.

'T-Tanith...?'


	2. Happy Birthday (2)

Tanith smiled at Valkyrie's completely stunned face.

'But how did yo-' Valkyrie questioned. Tanith interrupted her half way.

'They found me unconscious in some alley... Sanguine had apparently beaten the hell out of me. They then took me to the sanctuary and got Nye to take the remnant out of me. Don't ask how either. Skulduggery told me what they had to do after I woke up... I puked. A lot.' Valkyrie winced.

'How long have you two known about the remnant being out?'

Skulduggery looked down and mumbled 'Two months...'

Valkyrie's jaw dropped nearly past her knees.

'And you never thought to tell me?' Tanith immediately stepped in to defend him.

'They were keeping me as a birthday present for you... Also, I know this is pretty soon, but, me and Ghastly are engaged.' Val squealed with joy, an uncommon thing to happen in recent times.

'Ah! This day is just getting better and better!' Valkyrie sighed as she slowly began to calm herself down. It wasn't easy.

'Well, Val, you're the maid of honour, Skulduggery is the best man, Fletcher, Pageboy' Ghastly said in a cheery tone. Fletcher's face went from sporting a large grin, to a equally as large sulk. Skulduggery nodded proudly, then got ready to disconnect the call.

'Val, spend your time with Fletcher, then come over, you have a dress that needs fitting.' Valkyrie nodded as he disconnected the call.

As she closed down her computer, hands slid around her waist, and she felt herself slowly being pulled backwards. She landed on the bed with Fletcher bracing himself above her. She raised an eyebrow and started laughing which was quickly cut off by Fletcher's lips mashing against hers. She moved her hands around to his hips, and then began to wriggle them. He in turn began to wriggle and laugh before falling down beside her. Valkyrie quickly attempted to crawl away, but Fletcher had her foot in seconds. He dragged her backwards and into his arms. She gave into his grip, and curled up close to his chest. He hugged her and gave a little sigh.

The next thing she heard was Tanith cooing 'aw', and Skulduggery, again immaturely, giggling.

'Thanks Fletch' Mumbled Valkyrie. They were both lying on the floor, snuggled up together.

'No problem baby...' whispered Fletcher.

Valkyrie stood in Ghastly's dressing room, admiring the dress he had made for her. It was white, sleeveless and made of a fine silk. There was a crimson sash around her waist that could be adjusted to her belly size. The skirt ended just below the knees. Valkyrie loved it.

'The white really suits you... just as well it does, you could be wearing a wedding dress soon.'

Valkyrie felt the skirts fabric. 'Maybe... I prefer white too, although it can't overtake black. But I don't mind wearing it, it's your wedding, so it's up to you.'

Tanith smiled at her. 'It's so great to see you again...' she said. Valkyrie turned to her and hugged her. Ghastly poked his head through the curtain.

'Hey, don't crease that dress ladies!' Valkyrie jumped in fright, and ran to the curtain. She poked his head out of the gap, then closed it fully. 'Alright alright I'm going, keep your bra o- HEY I SAID KEEP IT ON!' Tanith fell to the floor in fits of laughter, as Val reached through the curtain for her bra, which yes she pinged at Ghastly.

After twenty minutes of Ghastly fixing up a few things on the dress, Val decided to get changed, And Fletcher decided to walk in on her. He quickly turned to face the curtain when he saw that she was only half dressed.

'Jesus sorry!'

Valkyrie laughed at him, as she pulled the last of her work clothing on. 'You can turn around now.' So he did, and while doing that, he was pulling something out of his pocket. When he did, he hid it behind his back.

'What's that Fletch?' Asked Val. Fletcher walked up to her, then knelt down in front of her.

'Valkyrie Cain, We've known each other from the day you first needed me to stay with you, and even as I stared at Tanith, I was still thinking about you.' Tanith, Ghastly and Skulduggery poked their heads through the curtain. 'We've almost died; we beat that irritating Vampire into his oblivion and nearly went into our own. That's why I want to do this before anything else bad happens...' He pulled out his hand from behind his back and held out a small ring box. He opened it to reveal a white gold ring with Tanzanite in the middle and a diamond on each side of it. 'Valkyrie Cain, will you marry me?'

Valkyrie exploded with joy. 'Yes! Yes I will!' Fletcher stood up and took the ring from the box; he carefully placed it around her finger. Val jumped into his arms and kissed his lips lightly.

Skulduggery's phone rang, so he left the room to answer it. Tanith rushed over and took a look at the ring. She hugged Val, and almost squeezed her eyes out.

'Woo! My little sisters getting married!' She squealed as she loosened up the hug. Skulduggery was shouting down the phone. He finally hung up and walked back in.

'Valkyrie we have to go, Sanguine is playing up again. Yes he's still wounded but the sanctuary thinks that something's not right with him, so they're want us to deal with it.' Valkyrie nodded, and quickly turned to Fletcher. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then rushed off after Skulduggery, who was already at the Bentley. She hopped in the passenger seat and buckled up.

'So what's he been doing?' She asked,

'Well he's trying to break into the Sanctuary for the book. So far he's dug twice upwards into the cleavers feet, threw a tantrum at them, got pushed over and started crying.

Valkyrie clutched her stomach in laughter as the Bentley set off.


	3. Sanguine le Twat

As the Bentley pulled up outside the sanctuary, Valkyrie saw no sign of Sanguine, only the cracks in the ground that he usually leaves behind. There were five marks though... four from the cleaver encounters and one she guessed from his exit.

'Well, we drove all this way, to find that our little wounded criminal friend is gone... OH WELL, LETS GO!' Valkyrie said, already turning back to the car, but as she did, Skulduggery grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. He shook his head and she groaned. He shoved her forward lightly and she went on. She inspected each patch, and felt sure he was gone. Behind her Skulduggery shouted something, but it was too muffled to understand. So she went on.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned her body to him.

'Ah there you are' said Valkyrie, allowing a smirk to play with her lips. There Sanguine stood, only inches from her, evil playing in his none existent eyes.

'Ah... there you are Li'l Miss Cain. I believe you have somethin' of mine...' Valkyrie raised an eyebrow to him in a questioning way.

'What would that be, can't be your razor... oh wait yes it could.' She held up the razor in her hand, obviously having pick pocketing him without him noticing. He frowned.

'Heeey! Give that back! And before that, no it ain't my razor, I want my Tanith back; now give my razor and her back!' Valkyrie shoved the razor in her back pocket, and then grinned.

'Tanith isn't yours anymore, she belongs to herself. Second of all, you're not getting your razor back so you can kill more, or beat Tanith up like you did...' Sanguine shook his head and made a tut noise. Skulduggery was on his way over before things got bad. Which they did.

Sanguine gripped Val by the waist, and they shot down into the ground. The last Valkyrie saw was Skulduggery running, and heard him shouting her name. But that was in the recent past now. She was now stuck in the familiar darkness she had once been stuck in five years ago. She clung onto Sanguine, once again afraid of him leaving her in the darkness alone. She kept her eyes and mouth closed, not so keen on getting mud in her mouth. She heard Sanguine's menacing laugh among the roaring of the ground rushing past them. The time felt like years, but finally they stopped. Valkyrie couldn't see a thing, but Sanguine could see the strong face she held, but behind her smile, she was crying for Fletcher, but she knew Skulduggery had a trick up his sleeve.

Back where they left off, Fletcher, Tanith and Ghastly had appeared just as Valkyrie was pulled under by Sanguine. Fletcher cursed at himself, and Skulduggery told him to shut up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. He flicked the power switch and a red dot appeared on the screen. It was moving.

'Alright guys, follow me. Don't worry Fletcher, she's gonna be fine.' Skulduggery patted Fletcher on the back as they got in the Bentley, and they sped off, following the dot.

Sanguine felt a buzzing in his head, but he ignored it.

'Well well well... Miss Cain all vulnerable once again. By the looks of it, soon to be Li'l Miss somethin' else soon.' She felt a hand shoving her back. 'Now what pocket is my razor in again?' Valkyrie sighed, then nodded backwards.

'In the left back pocket' Sanguine nodded to the practically blind girl. He pulled her slightly from the wall, and dug into her back pocket. Instead of taking it out, he began to pull her trousers down.

Val gasped, and threw her fist into his stomach. He grunted in pain, and backed off slightly. He took his razor from her pocket and put it in his. Valkyrie heard the unbuckling of a belt, and felt a hand pushing her back to the wall. Sanguine tried to pull off her jacket, but again he was shoved back. He gave a growl to her, then shoved his hand to her neck, and forced her into a tight space. This time he forced himself on her, and the ground above them began to crack. Valkyrie began to struggle, but his grip held tight. Her jacket was now removed, and she was screaming, but that was silenced by Sanguine's lips.

She felt Sanguine almost inside of her, but the ground above them gave way, and a hand grabbed Val's arm and pulled her out. She was immediately pulled into Fletchers embrace, and she felt his hand grabbing her trousers and pulling them back up. She buried her head into his chest and screamed in tears. Fletcher lost it.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing you sick bastard, you don't just take engaged girls underground and rape them!' Sanguine just grinned at Valkyrie's mentally broken state.

'So, she's marryin' the porcupine... Hope you have fun on your li'l weddin' day. Includin' you Tanith bunny...' Tanith looked at him in a disgusted manner as Skulduggery dragged up Sanguine's underwear and trousers. He shoved him into the Bentley, then spoke to Fletcher.

'Get her home now, I'll take Sanguine back to the Sanctuary. I won't be long.' Fletcher nodded, as Skulduggery drove away. Tanith and Ghastly put a hand on Fletcher's shoulders, then they teleported away. Valkyrie still hiding her face and soaking Fletchers shirt.


	4. Mystery Guest

Valkyrie sat on her bed silently inside of Gordon's Manor. She should really stop calling it that. It's her manor now. Fletcher was pacing the room in a distressed manner. She felt so sick, she just wanted to curl into a ball and die as soon as possible, but Fletcher always made her feel better just before she went suicidal. He meant so much to her.

Sanguine had tried to rape her. It was just his guess that you can't physically harm Valkyrie Cain and hope she's left scarred. But he realized he'd never thought of mentally scarring her. Even so why would he do that? Now she knew why Tanith hated him. He was always a sick minded American, she just never thought of him as that sick.

There was a knock on the bedroom door, and Fletcher walked across the large bedroom towards the large doors, and carefully opened them. Skulduggery's face appeared in the crack as he mumbled something to Fletcher, and Fletch nodded. Slowly the door was opened wider and Skulduggery stepped in. For a moment he examined Valkyrie's broken state, sighed and shook his head.

'Val, I am so sorry. I should never have pushed you back into work... It's clear now he wasn't there for the book. He was there for you. Don't worry now; he has a life sentence, possibly for the recent incident'

The minor thought pushed Valkyrie's stomach another step over the wrong line, and it gave in. Valkyrie rose from the bed and sprinted to the bathroom. As soon as she was at least a centimeter away from the toilet, she threw up. Fletcher rushed in behind her, pulled her hair back from her face, and rubbed her back with his free hand. Skulduggery sighed from the door.

'I'll leave you to recover... I'm sorry Val.' She didn't want him to be sorry, It wasn't his fault... She didn't want him to leave, but by the time she has stopped retching, the door had gently shut behind Skulduggery.

Valkyrie wiped her mouth with the tissue, and fallen into Fletcher's lap sobbing once more. She hated crying, she felt as if she looked weak, but Fletcher didn't seem to mind one bit. He carefully slid his arms under her legs and arms, and lifted her from his lap into the air. His hair had been flattened again, but he couldn't care less, the woman he loved was damaged, more focus to her. He managed to flush the toilet before carrying her back into the bedroom, and softly placed her down on the bed.

He wrapped his arms around her, and held her close as Valkyrie mumbled something.

'I feel terrible, Inside and out, and it wasn't just the puking that done it.' Fletcher sighed as he realised Valkyrie was shivering. He grabbed the blanket and gently pulled it over both of them.

'You know... he didn't get inside you... and even through this, you still look like the most beautiful girl I've seen, distraught or not...' Valkyrie looked up at him and smiled as he looked into her eyes. He kissed her forehead lightly and pulled her close again.

'Thank you baby...' She mumbled. She felt Fletcher give a smooth chuckle, which soothed her slightly. He pulled her down onto the bed as she curled up into the welcoming comfort of his chest.

She listened to his gentle heartbeat as they both fell asleep.

Tanith took her shift of checking up on Valkyrie every hour or less. Once she saw Fletcher and Valkyrie sound asleep and curled close to each other, she smiled and closed the door. She wandered past her and Ghastly's room silently, as Ghastly was too sound asleep in his bed, readying himself for his shift. Each shift was four hours long, and he wanted to be bright eyes and bushy tailed for it. Honestly, he never seemed to wake up as he wanted to. Ever.

She moved onwards towards the study where all of Gordon's book stood, begging to be read in her mind. Quietly she opened the doors and immediately began to search for the next book in the series of his she had been reading. She finally found it, and sat down at the desk, only a small lamp for reading light. Just enough for her. She opened the book and began to read. She adored Gordon's book, as she had admitted to Gordon's echo stone some time ago.

Her eyes grew sore as the time went by, and was about to close her book when she heard a small shuffle in the dark corner of the room. She slammed the book shut and stood from the chair in a synchronized swift motion joint with her moving her hand to the hilt of her sword. She called out to the darkness.

'Who's there?' She waited a moment to find that there wasn't an answer. 'Don't be playing tricks on my mind now, or you'll find my friend here shoved through your gut.' The figure sighed in defeat then turned to the figure that stepped out from behind them and nodded. Then the first figure clicked his fingers. The flame that sprung to life was brought close to the two men's faces. Tanith recognized who they were, and her jaw dropped to her chest.

'Fergus and Desmond Edgley? What the hell are you two doing here?'


	5. Break Out

Sanguine sat in the interrogation room, waiting to be transferred to his cell. He had no regrets for what he had done to Valkyrie. He liked to think that she would have enjoyed it if he could have gone further. He laughed manically to himself as Zelda Rain came through the door.

'What could possibly be funny Mr. Sanguine?' When she realized his laughter was continue and that he could probably be a psycho, she began to walk over to him, cuffs in hand.

As she neared, Sanguine lashed out, gripping the hand with the cuffs in. With his other hand he grabbed her free hand. All too quick, he booted her in the stomach, sending her to the wall. The back of her head took a harsh impact against the wall, knocking her out instantly. She slid to the ground as Sanguine took the cuffs from the floor, placing them on her hands. He ran out of the Interrogation room, towards the exit of the Sanctuary. Two cleavers ran towards him, weapons in hand. Their blades crossed in the space between them and where Sanguine was heading. He merely ducked out of their attack, too many times had they used that against him. Yet they never seemed to learn.

He ran towards the exit, the administrator letting another detective with a prisoner in, so he took his chance and ran. His feet pounded the floor as he sprinted through the exit, shoving the administrator to the floor, and entering the open air. So quickly, he sunk into the floor, tunneling into the mud. Once deep enough, he began to dig in a zigzag pattern. All the time he had a silly grin on his face. The things he was going to do to Valkyrie when he finds her. But he'd need a little help from his friends.

After ten minutes of digging, he pushed himself upwards through the floor. Into an abandoned warehouse. Well, not completely abandoned. A group of girls turned to him, daggers drawn to the sudden arrival, but they soon drew back when they saw his face.

'Welcome back Sanguine. Glad to see you made it out.' Four girls stood there, a tall pale man behind them. The man barged through them, seeing as he was the one talking. The girls stepped back, letting their masters speak.

'Any luck on our target sir?' mumbled the man, in a soft yet evil voice.

'No such luck as her Fiancee rescued her just before I could manage. Though I have a plan to get her back, but I shall need the girls to go undercover for this.' The man Sanguine spoke to snarled. He guessed who the man marrying Valkyrie would be, his top enemy on the list, the man that stole his love. Mr Fletcher Renn.

Sanguine walked over to the girls, mumbling the plan to them. Once he'd finished, the girls, wiggling with excitement, ran off to a side room. Sanguine turned to the man again.

'Now what?' Sanguine's evil grin began to return.

'Now Caelan, we wait... Our girls know what to do.'


End file.
